S01E03 – A Boy in a Tree
by Jhonnies
Summary: My version of the third episode. Zack and Booth have to solve an apparent suicide at a high-profile private school while dealing with local law enforcement, stonewalling from the school's principal and hiding from a curious Angela. Follows S01E02 – The Man in the SUV and The Friends in the Park. Contains slash. Rated T for Threats.
1. Introduction

S01E03 – A Boy in a Tree

Author Notes: This is my fifth story in less than a month. Wow. But I wouldn't get accustomed to my fast writing skills; on Monday, I'm back on the clock. That means less time to write. (Insert sad face). But I won't let you people hanging: I promise to try and put at least a chapter each week (If I can't I'll put a little author notes explaining why I couldn't.).

This is set after S01E02 – The Man in the SUV and after The Friends in the Park.

Thank you for reading my head canon. By the way, I love reading reviews (*Very Subtle Hint*).

I'd also like to thank (Yes, once again.) my fan gallery: crazylove1980, Fern Rose, star1the2friend and Excalisnake. Whenever I read a review from you guys I get a smile from ear to ear. ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or any of the characters (Can you people imagine if I did?).

* * *

Introduction

In which Angela is "told" about Zack and Booth's relationship.

Special Agent Seeley Booth's car on route to the Jeffersonian

Washington D.C.

"I had a great time with Parker. He reminds me of you."

"I'm glad you two had fun. But I knew that was going to happen."

"Oh, really?" – Zack said in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Yes, really. Parker is a great kid who likes to play. You are a great guy who likes to play. Ergo-"

"Did you just use 'ergo' in a sentence? Have I brought you to the squint side of the Force?"

"Never!" – Booth said in a mocking tone. - "I'll always be in the FBI side of the Force."

"Speaking about them, can you get me my gun back? It was a birthday gift. On a different note, how will they behave after knowing that we're together?"

"Most of them will be cool but some of them will behave like jerks. The usual. I'll see what I can do about your gun."

"Thank you, Seeley."- Booth kissed his boyfriend. – "That reminds me; we still have to tell two people at the lab."

"Angela and…"

"Dr. Goodman." – Zack shivered at the very thought of telling his boss. – "We'll tell him, but I was thinking of 'telling' Angela."

Special Agent Seeley Booth smiled as his lover made little quotation marks at the word 'telling'.

"She'll start clapping her hands in happiness."

"It wouldn't be Angela if she didn't react like that."

"True."

They arrived at their destination and the squint got off the car.

"Don't I get a goodbye kiss?"

"No." – Booth looked sad and a tiny bit surprised – "You get a see you later kiss."

Zack kissed the man in the car. The kiss dripped with desire and promises of 'later…' . Seeley was left speechless in his car while his lover walked up the steps leading to the medico-legal lab.

* * *

Medical-Legal Lab

Jeffersonian Institute

Booth was called about a homicide halfway to the FBI. He made his way back to the Jeffersonian but all he could think about was that last kiss. He had already called Bones and she was waiting outside.

"Bones, where's Zack?"

"Your boyfriend is talking to his ex." – She pointed at the building.

He stated to go up the stairs -"What?"

Booth arrived and saw his Zack talking to a blonde-haired woman. Angela and Hodgins were close by, discussing the ex (if the FBI agent didn't have a better-than-human hearing he would've missed it):

"Hodgins, who's that with Zack?"

"Naomi from Paleontology. She and Zack broke up about four months ago, and now she wants him back. But he's saying he has someone else."

They went off talking about what they were working on and Seeley approached Zack and Naomi.

"C'mon Zack, I know you miss me. You don't need to play hard to get."

"Naomi, I'm not playing hard to get. I really have someone. Someone that loves me."

"Don't lie. You're interested in me, I know."

"I'm not interested in you-"

Booth stepped in front of Zack and started kissing his squint with the same desire of their kiss. Zack deepened the kiss and added need and lust to the feelings incased in it. Then, with lips slightly swollen and eyes darkened by the feelings, the squint turned to his ex and said:

"Told you I had someone."

Booth had his lover in his arms and they were almost out of the building when they heard Angela:

"Oh. My! God!"

Zack turned to Seeley, with fear coloring their expressions:

"Run for it?"

Booth nodded and said:

"Run for it."


	2. Chapter 1

S01E03 – A Boy in a Tree

**Author Notes****: **I change the character highlighted on each scene. Words in italic are their thoughts.

I decided using different shades of red to describe Zack's blushes because red, burgundy and pink are too plain. And it's annoying repeating those three words. The shades used in this chapter are:

Folly is a color one-fourth of the way between crimson and rose, closer to crimson than to rose.

Red devil is a dark tone of crimson in use since 2001, when it was promulgated as one of the colors on the Color List.

Both of them are found in the wikipedia page for _Crimson_.

Main characters in each scene are Temperance Brennan (The Road to Hanover), Zack Addy (The Body and The Suicide) and Seeley Booth (The Stonewall).

* * *

Chapter One

In which they find a way of identifying the boy.

Special Agent Seeley Booth's car on route to Hanover Preparatory Academy

Washington D.C.

"Are you two going to tell me why you ran from the Jeffersonian?"

"Probably not." Zack said at the same moment Booth said "No."

Doctor Temperance Brennan shook her head smiling:

"What's the case? Or you can't tell me that either?"

"We got a dead body in a prep school. It's a very prestigious prep school; lot of rich kids. I know the sheriff out there, she's mostly okay. But the school has got a lot of pull in the county and she probably just wants us to scrape the whole case off on us. Look, what I'm trying to say is; it's not just a crime scene, it's a political situation."

"I hate those."

_Political situations are only obstacles for the truth._

"I feel the same way about them, Dr. Brennan."

"When we get out there, you follow my lead and pay attention."

"How long until we get there, Seeley?"

"45 minutes."

"You always call him Seeley?"

"Only when we're off the job. And when no one but him can hear me."

"Aren't we on the job? And doesn't the FBI have rules against fraternization?"

"The job only begins when we arrive on the crime scene." – Booth looked a bit scared, not having thought about the rules, when Zack continued – "It's prohibited for a FBI agent to have a relationship with a consultant. But technically, I'm not consulting with them. You are. And should I get my PhD and become a forensic anthropologist, we can argue that the relationship began before I became a consultant."

"You found a loophole in the FBI rules?"

_That's impressive._

"I had some help."

"Elizabeth?"

"Yes."

"Who's Elizabeth?"

"My sister."

"Is she your favorite now?"

"No. Amy is still my favorite. But she did win points with me."

"She did win points with me, that's for sure."

They kissed quickly. Zack turned folly when he remembered his boss was on the backseat of the car.

"Just don't crash the car."

Zack blushed even more but Booth just said 'Will do.' before kissing his lover again.

_I knew they would be a good match._

* * *

Hanover Preparatory Academy

Prince George's County, Maryland

"We're here."

"Finally."

A man walked to Booth's side of the car. The FBI agent flashed his badge:

"FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth and two forensic anthropologists."

"Dr. Temperance Brennan from the Jeffersonian Institute."

"Zack Addy."

"I'll need to see some ID, please."

"This reminds me of my old school."- Zack said handing his ID to the man outside the car.

"This doesn't get farther from the real world, Zack. The student list is actually classified information."

"Agent Booth, Drs. Brennan and Addy; I'll take you to Mr. Sanders, the head of security."

"Just aim us in the right direction and we'll find it."

"I'm sorry but all outsiders have to be escorted. Sir."

_I just want to hit him._

Booth was angry at that condescending little man. That is, until Zack coughed suspiciously like he was saying 'dumbass'. The FBI agent looked out the window; he saw a golden plaque with the school name and a Latin saying.

"Omnia mea mecum porto. What does that mean? Normal people not allowed?"

"It means 'I carry with me all my things', Seeley."

"You know Latin?"

"I minored in literature, remember?"

They reached a clearing with three people going to meet three people: the sheriff, the head of security and the principal of the school.

"Hey Seeley. How's it going?"

Zack's grip on his camera tightened.

"Karen, congratulations on being elected full sheriff. Very impressive."

Bones whispered to Zack:

"I don't think Dr. Goodman would like having to pay for a new camera." – Which made Zack relax. A little.

"Agent Booth. I'm Leo Sanders, head of security. This is headmaster Peter Ronson."

"Where are the human remains?"

The FBI agent introduced the squints:

"Drs. Temperance Brennan and Zack Addy."

_Doctor Addy. He sure knows how to make me smile._

"Can you just show us to the remains?" – Bones said with a hint of irritation on her voice, which only Zack and Booth picked up on.

The sheriff nodded and led them to the corpse while the Mr. Sanders talked:

"Even though the school was mostly empty during the two weeks break; it's impossible…" – his voice faded in the background.

"I know you don't remember me but we worked together on a case. A bunch of bones in a culvert about a year ago."

"I remember the bones and the culvert."

Zack approached the two women:  
"That was you? The quirky deputy?"

"Guilty."

"Our two week break ends tomorrow. I'd like to get this tidied up so the students don't know what happened."

"But we don't know what happened yet, that's why we're here. Did anyone touch the body?"

"I doubt it. It's pretty grisly."

The two women went on with a quicker pace than the others.

"Not big on small talk, is she?"

"Dr. Brennan is very focused."

They arrived at the bottom of an enormous tree. On one of the lowest branches was the body. There were crows flying around it.

"Is that a student?"

"It's a secure campus. Gotta be student, staff or faculty."

"Zack, you should film first. We don't want the flash of the camera disturbing the crows."

The head of security wedged himself in the conversation:

"Yeah, God forbid you disturb the flesh-eaters."

Zack glared at the man.

"Let's open the perimeter? Give some space to my anthropologists." – Booth smiled at his lover.

The squint opened a smile so bright it could power the town of Vegas for a month.

_I'm yours._

"Agent Booth, if you decide that this is a suicide, it becomes my problem."

"Booth doesn't decide cause of death. We do." – Brennan pointed to herself and her assistant.

"I think the problem is that a young man is dead."

_Do this people have no heart?_

"Let's give the bone people some room." – Was Karen's response to Zack's muttering.

"I got video, Dr. Brennan. I'll start on the photos now."

"Can you just get him down from there?"

"There's a lot to do before we get to that."

"Just get back, sir."

"I'm the headmaster here."

"And this is a crime scene. Step. Back."

The head of the deceased became detached from his body and fell, only to be caught by Dr. Brennan.

"We are gonna need an evidence bag."

"Watch out!" – Booth yelled as the body fell. Zack threw his camera at a grass patch and ran to catch it.

_I'm not letting you reach the ground._

"We're going to need a bigger bag."

The FBI agent snorted at his lover's joke.

* * *

Medical-Legal Lab

Jeffersonian Institute

"I make this a male, 5 foot six, approximately 130 pounds. By the looks in his sternum and skull, I'd say mid-adolescence. 14 to 17 years old."

"High cheekbones. Maybe Asian. What do you think Angela?"

"I think you're crazy if you think I'm gonna forget what I saw earlier."

"I don't know what you mean. Maybe he's Hispanic."

"Of course you know what I mean. You and Booth playing tonsil hockey in the middle of the lab." – Zack's face became red devil with the memory. – "You are so telling me everything."

"A gentleman does not kiss and tell."

_My mother taught me well._

"Who said anything about the kiss? I want to know about the sex."

"I don't want to tell you about the sex."

"So you are having sex."

"Damn it!" – Zack muttered under his breath. He turned to Hodgins and mouthed 'Save me!'.

"Anyway. There's a significant _Crematogaster_ ant colony in the tree that fed on the body. As well as _Tabanidae_ maggots. I can give you a time of death estimate when I figure out who ate what when."

"Check the insects to see if they have any medication in their system."

"He was wearing this chain." – Zack gave a silver necklace to Angela.

"Catholic boy."

Bones noticed something shining in the deceased.

"Zack, can you see this?" – She pointed at the unknown object with a flashlight.

"Yeah. I believe it's a cochlear implant." – He used tweezers to get the aforementioned object. – "I was right. Looks like the crows wanted it."

"That would set a boy apart from the others, being deaf."

"A lot of things could set a boy apart from the others, Ange." – Zack said with a sad smile on his face. – "Get the serial number. Please."

"I'll also get x-rays and 3-D imaging of the entire skeleton."

"This doesn't make sense." – Zack shook his head. – "I didn't have many friends in my school and I didn't kill myself." – His gloved hand touched the boy's hand – "Why did you? Did you?"

_Did you kill yourself? Or did someone do that?_

Zack appeared to be in a world of his own, talking to the boy. The rest of the squint squad looked at the sad exchange between them. The (soon-to-be) Dr. Addy whipped his tears with the back of his hand and waited for someone to speak.

Hodgins decided to lighten the mood on the forensic platform:

"That wasn't a high school. It was an experimental eugenics program."

Zack just stuck out his tongue.

* * *

Hanover Preparatory Academy/Forensic Platform

Prince George's County, Maryland/Washington D.C.

"How hard can it be to find which student is missing?"

"We can't just call parents and say 'we found a rotting body, do you know where your child is?'. We can do a full row call tomorrow."

"All of our high-risk students are accounted for."

"High-risk?"

"The ones with personal bodyguards."

"What are our options vis-à-vis publicity, media…"

"Not my concern."

_My concern is finding out what happened to that kid._

"There are students here that we don't want the world to know about."

"It's obviously a suicide. We're not asking to forgo the glory of catching a murderer."

_Are you fucking kidding me? A guy is dead and you're thinking about publicity?_

Booth stared in shock at the two men in front on him when his phone started to ring.

"Excuse me. Booth."

"We'll have the ID within an hour, Seeley."

"That was fast."

"He had a cochlear implant. A modern hearing aid."

"Fill me in later."

"Okay. If you tell me what made you so angry."

_You can always see right through me._

"Goodbye, Dr. Addy."

"Goodbye, agent Seeley. Oh! One last thing. We're not completely certain the boy's death was a suicide."

"Huh. Good to know." – He hanged up the phone.

_Very good to know._

The head of security started to talk:

"A death is very upsetting to a community as tight as ours."

"You're famous for keeping your students safe, but can't be held responsible if a troubled student kills himself."

"We all agree that suicide is the only feasible conclusion."

The headmaster finally talked:

"We understand each other."

"We sure as hell do." – He turned to leave. – "I'll need a full row call. Including staff, teachers and students."

"That's extremely confidential information."

"Luckily, I'm good at keeping secrets."

_Except from Zack._


	3. Chapter 2

S01E03 – A Boy in a Tree

**Author Notes****: **I change the character highlighted on each scene. Words in italic are their thoughts. Words underlined are other character's thoughts.

I might have gone to sleep late last night (actually very early this morning) just because of that scene at the FBI. When I began to write it, I just couldn't stop and kept going until 2 AM.

I might also be addicted to writing. Ah, hell. It's better than to be addicted to other stuff.

Main characters in each scene are Zack Addy (The Card, The Rules, The Family and The Sentencing), Jack Hodgins (The Date) and Seeley Booth (The Request).

* * *

Chapter Two

In which the case becomes a murder and Zack goes to the FBI.

Medical-Legal Lab

Jeffersonian Institute

Zack Addy was working at the forensic platform when his lover arrived. Booth went up the stairs only to have the alarm go off.

"I'm so sorry, Zack."

"No problems, Seeley."

"I still want my own card."

"You can have mine. I want my own gun."

"I knew I was forgetting something. It's in my car. I'll go get it, now that I have a card…"

"I'll get Dr. Brennan in here so we can bring you up to speed."

Booth gave Zack a kiss, a fast and sweet kiss.

Booth ran outside and Zack went to his boss's office.

"Dr. Brennan? Agent Booth is here."

"Oh, is he?"

"Angela?" – The squint said with a bit of panic in his voice – "What did you do with Dr. Brennan?"

"Nothing." – The artist purred – "You have no escape."

"That's what you think." Zack smiled – "Hodgins!"

The entomologist came into view:

"What?"

"Control your woman!"

Zack just pushed him on top of Angela and went back to the platform.

_It wasn't my best plan, but if it worked…_

_Maybe it worked for them as well…_

"Here's your gun."

"Thank you, Seeley."

"Why are you sweating?"

"Angela."

"What did she do this time?" – Booth pulled his lover into a hug.

"Tried to keep me from leaving Brennan's office before I told her everything."

"Harsh. How did you escape?"

"I threw Hodgins at her and ran."

Booth laughed: "She'll either give you a gift basket or plan revenge."

"Knowing her, it'll be the two things."

"Are you two going to come up?"

Booth used his new card to allow him and his lover passage to the platform.

"So, who's our victim?"

"His name is Nestor Olivos."

"He's here in a student visa, he's the son of the Venezuelan ambassador, and his hyoid bone is broken." – Zack counted the facts using his fingers.

"But in strangulation death isn't the hyoid always broken?"

"In adults, yes. But he was a kid, his hyoid is flexible. Unbreakable, even."

"Maybe he's got some kind of Venezuelan brittle bone syndrome."

Bones looked at him as if he was an idiot and Zack gave him a quick laugh.

"There isn't such a thing, Se- Booth."

"Was he murdered?"

"I don't have all the facts yet. I don't know what happened."

All their phones begun to ring at the same time. Brennan and Booth were accustomed to being called into the FBI. Zack wasn't.

"What could they possibly want with me?"

And then they saw Dr. Goodman walking out of the building.

"I'm dead."

_An__d buried._

* * *

Meanwhile in Doctor Temperance Brennan's office

Medical-Legal Lab

"Why did he call me your woman?" – The artist was still underneath the man she loved.

_Cause he can't keep his mouth shut._

"Cause he's insane."

"Hodge."

"Cause I might like you?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. So this can't possibly get any worse, so I might as well bite the bullet. Will you go out with me?"

"If you get off of me and help me up you've got yourself a deal."

They smiled at each other.

* * *

Federal Bureau of Investigation

Washington Field Office

Inside the glass walled room, Zack, Temperance and Daniel were sitting across the table from Seeley and Samuel Cullen.

"How hard could it be? The kid was hanging from a tree, obviously it's a suicide."

"Is Hanover pulling some strings, Mr. Cullen?"

"Of course they are pulling strings, Dr. Goodman. Apparently, 'the future of the country is at stake.'"

_Could it be? No, my mind is just playing tricks on me._

"I'd like to declare it a murder just to be able to shake-"

"I'm not going to declare it a murder just so you can shake people, Booth."

"The evidence is ambiguous at best."

"Then, unambiguousite it, Dr. Goodman. Look, Dr. Brennan, you're very experienced in your field of bones and such, right? Doesn't your gut say suicide?"

"I actually don't use my gut for that, Sir."

"She really doesn't."

"Like all of us at the Jeffersonian, Dr. Brennan prefers science other than the digestive tract." – Zack's face became pale.

_Well, psychology is a science…_

_I'm screwed._

_And not in a nice way._

"What about your gut, agent Booth?"

"My gut says it stinks."

Daniel Goodman stage-whispered to Dr. Brennan:

"If he smells with his gut, what does he use his nose for?"

Zack just glared at him.

"In order for an investigation to occur you, Dr. Brennan, have to declare it a murder."

"Without an investigation we can't find out if it was a murder, but there won't be an investigation unless she declares it a murder." – The head of the Jeffersonian turned to his employee – "Shall I send for a philosopher?"

"They're saying it's my call. My official finding is that Nestor Olivos" – She paused and looked at her assistant. He was so sad talking to the boy. If I declare it a murder, at least we'll find out the truth.– "is the victim of a homicide."

Zack had been silent ever since entering that room. He waited, until no one was talking, to ask:

"I'm sorry, but I still don't know what I'm doing here. Could either of you explain it to me?"

Sam Cullen was the one who spoke up:

"It has come to our attention that you and agent Booth are in a relationship, is that correct?"

"Yes."

"You are aware of the FBI fraternization rules?"

"Is that what this is about?"

"Yes." – Dr. Goodman and Director Cullen spoke at the same time.

"Booth, could you and Dr. Brennan wait outside? There are things I want to discuss in private."

"You sure, Zack?"

"I'll be alright, Seeley." – The squint smiled at his lover as he left the room. He turned to the bosses– "I'll present my case and then I have some questions for you."

Zack presented his case using the files his sister had faxed earlier.

"You found a loophole in the FBI rules, Mr. Addy?"

"Just like you did, Director Cullen." – The men in the room stared at him. –"If a person pays enough attention, they can notice the looks you two give each other when you think no one's looking."

_Specially if someone doesn't have anything else to do._

"You are a scientist, Mr. Addy; I expect some evidence to back up that claim."

"I'm afraid all the evidence I have is your behavior. When Dr. Brennan made a joke about having gut feelings, you just glared at her. But when Dr. Goodman made a comment, your lips curled as if you were trying not to laugh." – He turned to the head of the Jeffersonian – "You behaved the same way when Booth said that evidence wasn't everything, but when Director Cullen said that people were as important; you smiled. Anyone not scared by who you are or what you represent could see that you two love each other."

"And you weren't scared?"

"I was panicking. In order to stop panicking, I started to focus on your patterns and well…"

"You figured out about us."

"Yeah."

"Your case was well presented. You and your boyfriend may continue your relationship."

"Thank you, Director Cullen. And don't worry, I won't tell anyone about you two." – He got off his chair and walked out of the room. Booth was waiting outside.

"How did it go?"

Zack just grabbed his lover's tie and pulled him for a kiss.

"That answers your question?"

They walked away in each other's arms.

"Don't they remind you of us, Danny?"

"Yes. The brain and the heart."

"Which one's which?"

"Very funny, Sam."

* * *

Special Agent Seeley Booth's car on route to the Venezuelan embassy

Washington D.C.

"Thank you, Dr. Brennan."

"For what?"

"For allowing me to find out the truth about what happened to Nestor Olivos."

"No problem."

Booth shifted in his seat.

"Seeley, what is your problem with that school?"

_I__t never ceases to amaze me how easily he can read me._

"They thought we 'understood each other'."

_God, those people!_

"Oh."

"I don't know what that means."

"I don't like people who think they're better than others."

"Some people are better than other people."

"I think what Se- Booth is trying to say is that people shouldn't think they're better than others based solely on their bank account."

Bones slapped her partner playfully:

"Couldn't you've said that?"

"So what will you tell Nestor's parents?"

"We will tell them that their son was found dead, we're looking into it, we're sorry for your loss."

"Could I come too?"

_As if I could say 'no' to you._

* * *

Venezuelan embassy

Maryland

"Hanging from a tree at the school?"

"I'm very sorry, ambassador Olivos. We will provide you with full details as soon as Drs. Brennan and Addy finish their investigation."

"Will you need us to identify Nestor's body?"

_It's better if you don't._

"That won't be necessary, Mr. Olivos." – Zack handed Nestor's silver chain to the ambassador. - "I'm very sorry, but we have to ask, when was the last time you heard from your son?"

"A few days after school break began. He went with a friend to Nova Scotia."

"We received an e-mail."

"Can we have a copy?"

"There was nothing to suggest that Nestor was unhappy. Certainly not enough to…"

"We would like to take him home. We must petition the church to bury him in sacred ground."

"Nestor was an altar boy. They will bury him properly."

"When will you release him?"

"Soon. There are some unexplained details, but I assure you, soon."

"Thank you, Dr. Addy."

* * *

Medical-Legal Lab

Jeffersonian Institute

"You were out in the field. Why?"

"I needed to meet his family."

"Oh."

"Yeah. So Hodge, about before…"

"Zack, I should be angry that you threw me at Angela-"

"Sorry."

"But, thanks to you, I got a date with her."

"You did?" – The squint's jaw dropped.

"All thanks to you buddy." – Jack hugged his best friend.

"I should go talk to her…" – Hodgins gave him a 'ya-think?' look. – "Do you know where she is?"

"Try her office."

The (soon-to-be) Doctor Addy paused in front of Angela's office.

_Might as well get it over with…_

He knocked on the door.

"Ange? Are you in there?"

The door opened and she pulled him in.

"Despite what some people think, I do not like to be manhandled, Angela."

The artist shushed him.

"I will come back to the irony on that statement later but I have big news!"

"What?"

"I have a date with Hodgins!" – She squealed.

_I'm so grateful her office is sound-proof. I do not want to know what she'll sound like after the date…_

"I heard. Congratulations."

"Don't think you're out of the woods yet. Just because you made this happen doesn't mean I won't have my revenge."

"I'm not telling you how my boyfriend is in bed. Doesn't matter what method of torture you choose to use."

"Then tell me everything else. When did you two get together? Who kissed who first? What happened to Booth's mystery woman? Did you meet his family? Did he meet yours?"

"Calm down! After Cleo Louise Eller's case. He kissed me. She never existed, it was me. No, not yet. Not yet." – Zack inhaled deeply – "What will be my 'penance' for throwing Hodgins at you?"

She gave the matter some thought.

"One song. One dance."

"Which song?"

"I'm feeling nice so I'll let you pick the song. But you'll dance with Booth in the middle of the lab while singing."

_It could be a lot worse. Now, I'm actually happy I threw Hodgins at Angela._

"Deal."


	4. Chapter 3

S01E03 – A Boy in a Tree

**Author Notes****: **I change the character highlighted on each scene. Words in italic are their thoughts. Words underlined are other character's thoughts.

The shades used in this chapter are:

Flame is a medium shade of scarlet.

Scarlet is a bright red color with a hue that is somewhat toward the orange and is redder than vermilion.

Fire brick is a medium dark shade of scarlet/red.

All three of them are found in the Wikipedia page for _Scarlet_.

I'd also like to welcome the newest addiction to the reader/reviewer club: grimmich.

P.S. I haven't read any stories with Zack and Seeley at Zack's school reunion. But it is a great idea; maybe later, after the ninth episode or so (The Man in the Fallout Shelter, the Christmas episode).

P.P.S. Yes, I am a guy.

Main characters in each scene are Seeley Booth (The Psychiatrist and The Embassy), Zack Addy (The Restaurant, The Ambassador's Visit, The Alternative Scenarios, The Intruder and The CD), and Temperance Brennan (The Roommate).

* * *

Chapter Three

In which the squint squad eat together and Zack is a BAMF.

Special Agent Seeley Booth's office

J. Edgar Hoover Building (FBI)

Brennan and Booth were interviewing Hanover Prep's psychiatrist ('I don't think she will tell us anything, Booth.' 'They're not allowed to talk about specifics, Bones.' 'Don't call me Bones.'). The psychiatrist was being escorted by the headmaster and the head of security.

"I'm bound by patient confidentiality. Without a warrant or permission from his parents I can't divulge the specifics of my meetings with Nestor Olivos. I can tell you that he was at an extreme risk of suicide."

_You looked at Mr. Ronson before saying anything about suicide._

"There were no traces of antidepressants in his system."

"I can only make recommendations."

_Bitch._

"You think this boy was depressed enough to hang himself?"

"He was alienated by culture, language, his handicap by his own social awkwardness; yes."

The headmaster approached her:

"Thank you for coming, Dr. Petty. As we suspected, suicide. A depressed and lonely boy hangs himself over the holidays."

_You're forgetting that he was supposed to go to Nova Scotia with a friend._

"So, how does an ambassador's son disappears for two weeks and no one notices?"

"As far as the school was concerned, Nestor was vacationing with a friend. The school requested and received a waiver from Ambassador Olivos."

"Why did you not tell us that earlier, Mr. Sanders?"

"We didn't think it would matter, Dr. Brennan."

"A boy is dead. Everything matters."

"Like the doctor said, it's a simple case of a depressed kid suicide, not a Tom Clancy novel."

He got up and was at the door when Booth spoke:

"We'll start with Nestor's roommate tomorrow morning."

The Cheshire Cat would be impressed by the FBI agent's smug smile.

"It's your investigation."

_It's your cover-up._

* * *

Wong Fu's (The Chinese Restaurant)

Washington D.C.

"Hey, Sid."

"I was wondering when you'd get here. Your man is on booth 5." – Sid pointed to Zack. Booth waved at his lover.

"Dr. Temperance Brennan meet Sid Shapiro, the owner."

"Ah, the bone lady."

"The sign says Wong Fu's."

"Family name changed at Ellis Island. I'll get your meal."

"But we didn't order."

Zack finished his noodles:

"That's the way it works here, Dr. Brennan. Sid is a genius when it comes to food."

"Thanks, kid. You want a refill?"

The squint handed the man his bowl.

"Yes, please."

Booth sat beside his lover and Brennan opposite of both.

"Anything new on the western front?"

"Actually, yes. Nestor's bones were completely normal. Not brittle in any way."

The artist and the entomologist joined the field agents at the diner.

"You know this is kind of our little getaway? Our refuge?"

Angela started:

"The grooves the rope left on the branch are too deep for his weight."

_He had help._

"The eggs and the-"

"Restaurant, Hodge." – Angela kindly reminded him of where they were.

"Oh. According to my sources, he died there 10 to 14 days ago."

"Your sources?"

"Yeah, my-"

"I know what you're talking about. I just found the way you presented it to be cute."

Sid brought the food to their table.

"Sesame chicken for the bone lady, crab Rangoon for the FBI agent and chow mein for Seeley's man."

_Seeley's man. I actually don't mind being called that. In fact, I like it._

Zack blushed slightly.

"Thank you, Sid."

The entomologist spoke up:

"I want the seven organ soup."

"You don't order here, Hodgins."

There was silence at the table before Booth said to Sid:

"Just bring him the soup and let him deal with any side effects."

Sid acquiesced and left.

"What do you mean side effects?"

Booth smiled and started to read the file the squints had brought.

"Zack, what does this means? Suspicious lack of fluids at the scene."

"When someone hangs himself, there usually are bodily fluids all around."

"There wasn't any at the scene. Amen for small graces." – Angela whispered to Zack. He nodded. - "Poor kid. Those birds-"

"Could their pecking have broken the hyoid?"

"No, it was a stress fracture caused by the rope against his throat. Post-mortem."

"You put a sensitive boy in a high pressure environment like that prep school, add social alienation, cultural differences, pressure from high achieving parents… It could be suicide."

"It's not a suicide." – Zack's voice was as cold and sharp as a dagger. He continued to eat his food, and moaned at the taste. – "Oh my God, this is heavenly."

"Do you moan like that during sex with Booth?"

The assistant's face went from flame to scarlet to fire brick in a matter of seconds.

"Back off, Angela."

"Fine. But I'm still waiting for my song and dance."

"When this case is over."

"I'll hold you two to that."

"Can we go back to the case?"

"Oh, wait a second." – Booth got a folded paper from his pocket. – "You said he died 10 to 14 days ago?"

"My bugs may buzz, but they don't lie."

"Then how do you explain an e-mail sent to his parents seven days ago, from Nova Scotia?"

"Let me see that." – Zack read the letter. – "Huh. I know what you're going to do in the morning."

"Morning sex?"

"Angela!" – The lovers said loudly at the same time.

* * *

Interrogation Room

J. Edgar Hoover Building (FBI)

Booth and Brennan were interviewing ('Booth, he's a suspect! He should be interrogated!' 'When the suspect is influential, he's called a person of interest. And we don't interrogate persons of interest, we interview them.' 'I hate politics.' 'I'm not very fond of them either.') a blond-haired kid with his mother and his lawyer in the room.

The kid was a text-book prep school jerk. The one who appeared nice but would stab you in the back first chance he'd get.

"You and Nestor were roommates for three months, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"And you invited him to spend vacation with you?"

"Oh, we got a summer home in cape Breton, plenty of room." – His mother offered.

"But Nestor decided to go back to Venezuela at the last minute."

_That's highly unlikely. Venezuela is in a political turmoil._

"What do the other boys think of Nestor?"

"Nestor was different. He was deaf so he kind of talked like… Some kids called him retard."

"Tucker, please don't say retard."

"I never called him that, mom! He went to church every Sunday even though nobody made him go. People thought that was weird."

"Did he have a girlfriend?"

"He liked someone but he never told me who."

"You know Tucker; you're lying to a federal agent…"

"Careful, agent Booth."

He glared a little at the lawyer.

"An e-mail was sent to Nestor's parents from Nova Scotia, saying what a good time he was having. The only thing is Nestor was already dead."

"For at least a week; maybe more."

"Was it you, Tucker?"

"I'd prefer if he didn't answer that, Mrs. Pattison"

"No. If it was Tucker, he has to admit it."

The person in question finally looked at the FBI agent:

"You know how it is…"

"You helped him out, because he was with a girl."

"Tucker!"

"I'm sorry mom, but he begged me."

"Who's the girl Nestor was having sexual intercourse with?"

Everyone in the room looked at the anthropologist.

"Where did you find her?"

"Museum. Answer the question."

"I told you I don't know! I thought he made her up. I sent the e-mail but that's it!"

Lie.

* * *

Forensic Platform

Medical-Legal Lab

Zack and Bones were reading the lab reports on Nestor Olivos when Dr. Goodman and Ambassador Olivos walked up to them.

_Thank God we moved him to the skeleton room. She doesn't need to see her son like that._

"Dr. Brennan, could you spare a moment for the Ambassador?"

"Yes, of course. Let's go into my office."

They got off the platform and the Venezuelan Ambassador turned to the squint still reading the files:

"You too, Doctor Addy."

Zack nodded and followed the two women.

"Is there something we can do for you?"

"I understand you are very good at your job. But I think that neither of you are parents, correct?"

They nodded as the Ambassador handed them a portrait. It was Nestor Olivos dressed as an altar boy.

"Please watch this." – She gave a DVD to Zack. He went and inserted it in Brennan's DVD player. – "All a mother wants to know is that she has raised her child well. That he'll grow up to be a good man. I'll never see this. I'll never know."

While his boss was setting up the video Zack approached the victim's mother:

"You won't see it, but you know he was a great man. Doesn't matter what his age was."

"Thank you."

The anthropologist pressed play.

"It was the day Nestor received his implant."

In the video Nestor and his mother were sitting in a hospital bed. She hugged him and said 'Nestor te amo'.

_His mother saying 'Nestor I love you'. That was the first thing he heard._

"The first day that he could hear."

"And the first thing he heard was my voice."

"Telling him that you loved him."

"The child that has lived through this miracle would never take his own life. You are scientists. You need more than a mother's reassurance, fine. My husband and I have many enemies. That is why I sent Nestor to Hanover. They promised us that he'd be safe. What if they failed? They wouldn't want to admit it."

"They would do everything in their power to influence us towards suicide." – Zack finished the grieving mother's thoughts.

"I promise you I'll find the truth." – Whether Temperance Brennan was talking to her assistant or to the Venezuelan Ambassador it's unknown.

* * *

Imaging Unit

Medical-Legal Lab

Zack, Tempe, Seeley and Angela were presenting theories as to how the boy died.

"Swan dive, cannonball, cherry bomb; no matter how he jumps, his hyoid does not break."

"Could you stop the hologram from doing that?"

_I don't need to see him jump._

Angela nodded and turned off her invention for the moment.

"What about added weight?"

"We figure an added strain of 90 kilos would be necessary to snap the hyoid."

"And there is still the question as to what happened to the added weight. It's just under 200 pounds, the wind couldn't have blown it away."

"We're out of alternative scenarios to explain the break. Sorry."

"Thank you for trying. Bones, can I borrow Zack for a couple hours? I just want to bounce some ideas back and forth with him."

"Bounce ideas or bounce in bed?"

"Angela Pearly Gates Montenegro, you will stop that or I'll tell someone how you feel about him."

"You're no fun."

Booth wrapped his arm around Zack:

"Oh yes, he is."

Zack winked at the artist and mouthed the words 'Tell you later'. Angela let out a little squeal and the men were on their way.

"Where are we going, Booth?"

"Hanover."

* * *

Hanover Preparatory Academy

Prince George's County, Maryland

"Why are we here?"

"I want to take another look at Nestor's room."

"Why didn't you bring Dr. Brennan instead of me?"

"Because I want you to do the forbidden thing."

"You want me to psychologically analyze Nestor based on the things he had, don't you?"

"Would you?"

_Apparently Parker's puppy dog eyes are genetic._

"If Dr. Brennan finds out, I'm blaming you."

They reached the bottom of the stairs leading to Nestor's room. A man was walking down; when he looked at them he turned and started to run.

"Stay here."

"As if."

"I don't remember you being so action-oriented."

"A great man once told me I should show more of myself." – Zack smiled and kept walking up the stairs.

When the squint entered Nestor's room the man they've been chasing slammed the door and went for Zack.

_I am so grateful that I got my gun back._

Zack drew his Desert Eagle:

"FBI! Stop or I'll shoot!"

That made the man falter for enough time for Booth to startle the man. Zack kicked the intruder between his legs and knocked him out with the back of his gun. Booth then rummaged through the guy's pocket; finding a wallet, he threw it to Zack.

"That was so hot."

"Later, Seeley. His ID says Tovar Comara. He's a security at the Venezuelan Embassy."

"If he's security, why did he run?"

* * *

Venezuelan embassy

Maryland

"What we would like to know is what Mr. Comara was doing in Nestor's room."

"I asked him to go to Nestor's room to prove a point. That suicide was not the only possibility."

Booth approached the ambassador's desk.

"Prove that an outsider could get to your son."

_But an outsider wouldn't be the only possibility. Maybe someone at the school did it._

"The school informed me that Nestor's death was certainly a suicide. That anything else was impossible."

"We proved them correct. I failed to escape without being detected."

"The school lied to you, Ambassador."

"Dr. Brennan already declared your son's death a homicide."

"I apologize. I was misinformed."

"Well, we won't be pressing any charges."

"Thank you for explaining, Ambassador. We should be getting back to Hanover." – Zack looked at Booth, who nodded.

They left the embassy and got back to the prep school.

* * *

Nestor Olivos' room

Hanover Preparatory Academy

"He was a loner. But that didn't make him sad." – _In fact, he welcomed it._ - "He spent most of his time here. Listening to music. Heavy percussion, low frequencies for the most part. It's the stuff he liked before the implant; he could feel the vibrations on his chest."

Booth kept looking at his lover. Zack seemed more at ease now that he was analyzing the victim psychologically instead of literally.

"After the implant, he started to enjoy stuff with more melody. He was growing."

Zack stopped walking around the room and picked up something from the trash.

"What did you find?"

"A broken CD. Mozart's flute music."

"Why is that important?"

"This isn't. But the CD case is still on the shelf."

Booth got the case:

"If he hated it so much, why did he reburn it?"

"Seeley, this isn't a CD. This is a DVD."

"Let's get back that to Angela. But first a quick stop at the supply closet."

"You got a gun kink, Seeley?"

Booth kissed Zack:

"I got a you-kicking-ass kink."


	5. First Interlude Families

S01E03 – A Boy in a Tree

**Author Notes****: **I change the character highlighted on each scene. Words in italic are their thoughts.

I wrote this chapter because I wanted a break from the main story.

This takes place anywhere after chapter 3 of this very own story. More notes at the end.

* * *

Interlude

In-ter-lude

1 – Short simple play or dramatic entertainment;

2- An intervening or interruptive period, space, or event;

3 - A musical composition inserted between the parts of a longer composition, a drama, or a religious service.

Origin: From the Latin _interludium. _Formed by uniting _'Inter' _(Between) +_ 'Ludus' _(Play).

* * *

First Interlude – Families

In which the characters present their thoughts about families.

Temperance

The anthropologist grabbed the tape recorder from her boss's hand and stormed off to her office.

"Doctor Goodman, I hope you know what you're doing."

"Don't worry about it, Mister Addy."

"Director Cullen gave you this idea, didn't he?"

The head of the Jeffersonian gave Zack a shy smile: "Yes."

Doctor Temperance Brennan got up from the chair behind her glass desk and slumped down on her couch. Her mind raced.

_I'm supposed to record either my views on families or talk about mine. According to Dr. Goodman, I'm not to 'hide myself behind anthropology'._

_How am I supposed to talk about my family if my parents left me and Russ when I was 15? And if, in that same year, Russ left me too?_

_I just miss them so much._

_I guess I do know what to say…_

"My name is Temperance Brennan. I am the daughter of Matthew and Christine Brennan. I am the sister of Russ Brennan. This is my story."

* * *

Angela

"What is this?"

"A tape recorder." – That statement earned the anthropologist Angela's patented 'Are-you-freaking-kidding-me?' look.

"What am I going to use it for, Tempe?"

"Talk about families. Either your own or in general."

"Thanks, sweetie."

The artist turned on her invention (the Angelator) and managed to input enough data for her parents' wedding image to appear in the middle of the room.

_They look so perfect. Mom looked so happy. Sure, dad was out of the house on tour 3 months out of one year, but we were happy. Once we even tagged along._

"Okay, that's enough thinking. Let's do this." – She clicked the red button. – "Listen up, cause I'm only saying this once. My name is Angela Montenegro and this is my family."

* * *

Jack

"Your turn, Hodge." – She smiled as the entomologist tilted his head to left. – "Theme is families."

_Sure, cause that is an easy topic. It's not like I have to hide myself and what I do from my cold, aloof and distant father. And his one-digit IQ friends. At least he's in the country only one month a year. The sad that is that my mother is in the country only one month a year._

_Stop over-thinking things!_

"My name is Jack Stanley Hodgins. My life, principally my family life, has been screwed up." – He glanced at the artist's office where she was drawing a picture. – "But lately things have been looking up, and here's why."

* * *

Seeley

"Hey! Big bad FBI guy! Stop!"

"What is it, crazy conspiracy theorist?"

"Crazy conspiracy theorist?"

"It's a term of endearment."

"I knew we were growing on you."

"Just don't push it, Hodgins."

"Fine. Here." – The entomologist handed the tape recorder to the FBI agent. – "Dr. Goodman want us to tape our stories. Theme is family and it's your turn."

"But I'm not a squint."

"You're an honorary member of the squint squad, because you are dating Zack. Bye!"

_Family. I didn't have a good one; mom skipped town when me and Jared were young and dad was an alcoholic. Pops took us in when he saw dad beating me._

"Let's get it done with. I'm Seeley Booth and this is my fucked up story." – He looked at Zack working on the forensic platform. – "That keeps getting better."

* * *

Zack

"Hey, Zack."

"Hey, Seeley." – A brief kiss. – "My turn?"

"How did you know?"

"I saw Dr. Goodman giving the assignment to Dr. Brennan."

Booth made a face: "Is he still alive?"

"I believe she didn't want to leave any witnesses."

After they finished laughing Booth handed his lover the recorder and left. Zack took a moment to rewind the tape and pressed play:

"My name is Daniel Goodman. I'm the head of the Jeffersonian. I didn't have much luck with families at my first moment. My family, my parents and my sister, were great. My problems began when I tried to find a family of my own. I married a woman I loved and we had two little girls."

_I didn't expect that._

"But it didn't last long. Somewhere along the way she fell in love with someone else. And I was left behind. During one of the partnerships between the Jeffersonian and FBI, I met Sam. I fell for him hard and fast. And in some months, I had a family again. I have Sam and I have our daughter, Amy. This is my family."

"My name is Temperance Brennan. I am the daughter of Matthew and Christine Brennan. I am the sister of Russ Brennan. This is my story."

"Listen up, cause I'm only saying this once. My name is Angela Montenegro and this is my family."

"My name is Jack Stanley Hodgins. My life, principally my family life, has been screwed up. But lately things have been looking up, and here's why."

Zack heard his friends' stories one by one. He didn't notice when, in the middle of Angela's story, his lover came back.

"Let's get it done with. I'm Seeley Booth and this is my fucked up story."

He paused the recorder and inhaled deeply.

_I want to listen to this so much. But I won't. I can't._

"No. There are some lines I can't cross."

He sped up the tape and started.

"To whoever's listening to this, you might want to sit down. This is going to take a while."

Booth did as suggested.

"My name is Zachary Uriah Addy. Yes I know, horrible name. Just call me Zack. I'm from a big Michigan family. And I mean BIG. I have 7 siblings. You might want to grab a pencil and some paper."

Another deep breath.

"I am the son of George and Carol Addy. Dad was an engineer and mom was a nurse. Once, my dad was shot trying to help a kid. He was rushed to the hospital where my mom worked. That's how they met. And after some dates, they fell in love."

He smiled at the story he heard more times than any other.

"The oldest of the Addy children is Mason. He is an engineer like dad. Dad was ecstatic when one of his kids went into the same field as he did. Mason is married and has been for 3 years; his husband Nicholas Monroe is a cop. They met during a murder investigation, with Mason being the main witness and all. That was the story of Mason Monroe."

"The oldest of the Addy women is Amy. She's my favorite sister. Doctor Amy Addy-Wells is the best oncologist in Washington D.C. She took after mom, with being good at biology and caring for people. She also works in the Medical Examiner's office when there's a backlog. Sometimes, if needed, she works in the ER. That's where she met her husband Gregory Wells. She met him there when he was in an accident but he only asked her out when she entered his coffee shop two weeks later. That was the story of Amy Addy-Wells."

"After Amy, Samuel was the next born. He is my favorite brother. He used to protect me from the bullies. He is a forensic psychiatrist/psychologist, as is his husband Nathan Carter. They met in New York during an investigation on two serial killers working together. They profiled the killers and brought them to justice. That was the story of Samuel Carter."

"After Sam, came the twins. Richard and Emma. Emma was the older by one minute and 30 seconds. Not that she ever lets her brother forget that fact. They both have an aptitude for writing; Emma is an investigative journalist and Rick is a mystery writer. Ems met her husband while investigating an anonymous tip about corruption and paramedics. Anyway; Steve was her source, they fell in love and got married. Rick met Kate in a writer's retreat, she writes steampunk fiction. She needed a mystery writer to help her with the plot of her newest novel, and well, he was there. That was the story of Emma Stoker and Richard Addy."

"I was born next, but I'm telling my story last. After me there was Elizabeth, the youngest of the Addy women. She also was the youngest woman to ever finish law school. She's an ADA in Boston. She was the one who helped me continue my relationship with my boyfriend, sending me enough files to convince the director of the FBI. She's one of the three unmarried Addy children. That was the story of Elizabeth Addy."

"The youngest of them all is Eric. He's a cop, fresh out of the academy. He works robbery/homicide in LA. He's one of the three unmarried Addy children. Although; he and his girlfriend, Ellie, are getting pretty serious. They met when Eric was canvassing her neighborhood and one thing led to another… That was the story of Eric Addy."

"I'm Zack Addy. I'm a forensic anthropologist. I'm one of the unmarried. And that was my immediate family. You see, in Hawaii there's this concept. _Ohana_. It's the family you choose; you're friends that are more than mere acquaintances. My ohana is made of four people, besides myself. Temperance Brennan, Jack Hodgins, Angela Montenegro and Seeley Booth are my family. That last person I mentioned is the man I love. The man that makes me feel like the world stopped spinning on its axis whenever he kisses me. That makes me feel like my heart is going to damage my ribs from how fast it beats whenever he touches me."

Booth smiled at his squint's descriptions of love.

"And sometimes, when we share a look, it leaves me breathless and I know he's the man I want to spend the rest of my life with." – A deep breath. – "That was my story."

"Does all of your family meet their spouses while working?"

Zack's head turned to the voice.

"Yes, pretty much. How much did you hear?"

"Everything since Angela's story."

Booth walked up to his lover and took the recorder from his hands. They kissed while the FBI agent rewound the tape.

"I need you to know. The good and the bad."

Zack's hand wrapped around his lover's and together they pressed play:

"Let's get it done with. I'm Seeley Booth and this is my fucked up story. That keeps getting better."

* * *

**Author Notes**: What did you guys think about this different chapter?

This is named 'First Interlude' because if I get bored with future stories I'll do something like this again (with other themes, however). Another reason I wanted to do this is to introduce you to Zack's family.

This work is filled with references! Here are the ones that I planned:

Amy Wells – Amy Lee (singer from Evanescence) + H.G. Wells (Warehouse 13)

Gregory Wells – Greg Sanders (CSI) + H.G. Wells (Warehouse 13)

Nathan Carter – Nathan Stark + Jack Carter (Both from Eureka)

Nicholas Monroe – Nick Brukhardt + Monroe (Both from Grimm)

Richard & Kate Addy – Richard Castle + Kate Beckett (Both from Castle)

Eric Addy – Eric Northman (True Blood), also Eric Millegan (Actor who plays Zack)

Emma Stoker – Emma Richardson (Singer from Band of Skulls) + Jocelyn Eve Stoker (Joss Stone's real name)

Steve Stoker – Steve McGarrett (Hawaii Five-0) + Jocelyn Eve Stoker (Joss Stone's real name).


	6. Chapter 4

S01E03 – A Boy in a Tree

**Author Notes****: **I change the character highlighted on each scene. Words in italic are their thoughts.

This chapter contains one blink-and-you'll-miss-it reference to Bryan Lee O'Malley's Scott Pilgrim.

The shade used in this chapter is:

Tea rose is the tint of the color that is used in interior design.

That shade is found on the wikipedia page for _Rose (Color)._

Only one small chapter (by my standards) and one epilogue to go.

Main characters in each scene are Angela Montenegro (The kink), Seeley Booth (The Girl – Identification and The Liar), Zack Addy (The Girl – Interrogation, The Heartburn and The Hyoid Break) and Temperance Brennan (The Tapes – Handing Them Over and The Tapes – Analysis).

* * *

Chapter Four

In which a liar is caught and suicide is officially ruled out.

Angela Montenegro's office

Jeffersonian Institute

"I should've seen this coming. It's a fifteen year old kid. Of course it's porn."

"I expected it to be worse, given how much effort he put on hiding it."

"And I supposed you've done much worse, Zack."

"I have." - Everyone's eyes (except Booth's) kept looking at the squint. Who started to blush into a shade of tea rose. - "Wait a second. That's his room! That's him!"

"Way to change the subject."

"Not now, Hodgins. Ange, I need everything you can get from this tape." – The anthropologist intervened.

"I'll need stills and close-ups from the girl's face."

Hodgins moaned. In a I'm-feeling-pain-inside kind of way.

"Thanks, Booth. Is this what you meant by side effects?"

"Well, you ordered. You should've left it to Sid. Let's see what the school has to say about this, Bones."

"Don't call me Bones."

The field agents left.

"What do you mean by worse, Zack?"

_Spill._

"One word, Ange."

"Tell me!"

The squint got off the couch and walked to the door. He paused before leaving as to answer Angela's demand.

"Handcuffs."

_Oh. Kinky._

* * *

Hanover Preparatory Academy

Prince George's County, Maryland

Booth and Brennan were in the headmaster's office with him and the head of security.

"We've seen this kind of thing before." – Said the headmaster analyzing the stills the agents had brought.

"Kids recording themselves having sex?"

"Young people are more jaded than they used to be. Sometimes they swap these tapes."

"I'm surprised to see Nestor." – The head of security offered.

_Are you two joined at the hip or something? I never see you two apart._

"But not so surprised to see the girl."

"How is that relevant?"

Booth opened his mouth to argue with the headmaster but his partner cut in:

"You know what a better question is? What makes you think you can decide what is and isn't relevant? You're basically the principal of a high school."

_Good one, Bones._

"We're gonna need all of the sex tapes you confiscated."

"Absolutely not."

"I'll just get a warrant; and in the application for a warrant, I'll include your admission that you allow your students to swap sex tapes."

"The headmaster is not refusing to provide you with the tapes"

"'Absolutely not' sounds like a refusal."

"When we confiscate the tapes we immediately turn them over to the sheriff."

"Sheriff Roach knew about this?"

"Forget about the warrant, we're cooperating completely."

_I just want to punch that fake smile out of his face. Actually, no. I want to shoot it out._

"Is the girl also a student?"

"Given your hostility, I think it's time we bring in a lawyer to advise us."

_I'll show you hostility._

"Or you could take my advice. If you do not answer our questions, I'll take you handcuffed to FBI headquarters."

"He'll do it. He doesn't like you."

The two men behind the desk looked at each other.

"Her name is Camden Destry."

* * *

Interrogation Room

J. Edgar Hoover Building (FBI)

"Seeley, can you hear me?"

The FBI agent looked at the one-way mirror and nodded briefly.

_I still don't believe Director Cullen allowed me to help Seeley with the interview. Not that he needs help, mind you. It's just that cases like this always get to me and I end up needing some distance._

"Nestor Olivos? I knew him. He got kind of famous since he died."

"Poor kid. To take his own life." – The suspect's ('person of interest!') mother sad in a sad tone.

"Were you romantically involved?"

"No!"

"Camden is too young to date seriously."

"Seeley, Camden's is going to keep lying unless you confront her with the truth. Press play on the remote."

The FBI agent followed the instructions. The TV began to show the sex tape between Nestor and Camden.

"This is outrageous, agent Booth!"

"Oh my God. I can't believe this. Oh my God! Where did that come from?"

"Really, agent Booth I must protest." – Said the lawyer (who, by the way, looked like Leslie Nielsen).

"I am tired of being lied to so excuse me if I'm indelicate. Let's start over, shall we?"

Camden looked at the agent for a second before looking down at the table.

_She doesn't make eye contact. She's hiding something._

"Did you know Nestor Olivos? Were you romantically involved?"

"Why would he do that? Why would Nestor tape us?" - _Her pinky finger twitched._ – "I loved him."

_But not enough to admit it before being confronted._

Camden started to cry. Booth looked at the mirror again.

"I know, Seeley. That's rare. Crying on cue."

Booth grinned.

* * *

Hanover Preparatory Academy

Prince George's County, Maryland

"You did what? And I'm the tactless and insensitive one?"

"She lied to a federal agent during the investigation on the death of a boy she said she loved. You know what? These kids they all lie. That school teaches them that they're special. That they're above us the rest of us. Well, they're not."

"You're the least objective person I know."

"Thank you."

"It's not a compliment."

"Oh, it is." – Zack piped up.

"People in love are so unusual."

"Back to the topic. C'mon Bones, you know there is something wrong here. The school, the tapes, Sheriff Roach."

"You uncovered a mess. But it doesn't add up to homicide, not logically. At least, not yet"

"Maybe if you looked for more than the facts you'd see-"

"Maybe if you opened up your mind, we'd find out the truth."

"Maybe if you two stopped arguing and admit that each other's evidence is also relevant maybe we can close this case."

"He has a point, Booth. Truce?"

"Truce."

The sheriff's car parked behind the trio.

"Hey, Seeley." – Zack flinched (but only Booth noticed). – "I brought you the tapes."

"How many, sheriff?" – The squint asked with a false smile on his face.

"All of them. What, you think I'm withholding evidence?"

_It wouldn't surprise me._

Booth jumped to his lover's defense:

"I think Hanover prep gets you elected and you look the other way when you get these tapes."

"Kids having sex? There's no law against that."

"You better hope that's the worse we find."

* * *

Special Agent Seeley Booth's office

J. Edgar Hoover Building (FBI)

Booth and Brennan were watching the sex tapes ('The only sex movies I'll be watching with you, Seeley, will be either in your house or in mine. They will not feature any minors. Or women, for that matter.' 'I look forward to it.' 'You're incorrigible.').

"You were right about the school serving pudding."

_I never got the meaning of that._

"Stirring the pudding. It means-"

"That woman! It's Melody Destry! Camden's mother! Is that Nestor Olivos she's with?"

"No." – The word was pronounced as 'nooo'. – "That is Nestor's roommate, Tucker Pattison."

"Looks like those harmless tapes got an upgrade."

"Yeah. Statutory rape."

* * *

Interrogation Room

J. Edgar Hoover Building (FBI)

"How long did the sexual relationship last, Tucker?"

"I don't know! A couple of months!"

"Tucker is the underage victim here." – The same lawyer from before said harshly.

_The victim that recorded his so-called attack._

"When did it end?" – Booth replied with the same tone.

"That was the last time."

"Why Nestor's bed? Why not your own? It was only 10 feet away."

"I don't know."

_Neither do I._

The door opened and Zack walked in:

"It's because you knew the camera would be there."

"Mrs. Destry gave me money, you know? To keep quiet. Nestor said 'how much money do you think she'd pay to keep her husband from seeing the tape?' Nestor set up a drop and got 5 thousand dollars. He said we should do it again but I told him I was gonna tell my parents. Even if it means getting kicked out of Hanover. The next thing I know, he killed himself."

"Why didn't you?"

"Why didn't I what?

"Why didn't you tell your parents? There is almost a two-week gap between the time you said you last saw Nestor and the time you were officially informed he died. Either you lied to a federal agent about the last time you saw Nestor" – Zack let that thought sink in. – "or you lied to a federal agent about who came up with the idea of blackmail."

"We'll let you think about that and we'll come back when you've decided to tell the truth." – Then he lowered his voice to a faint whisper – "Good job, Zack."

They went to Booth's office.

"Why are you here?"

"Hodgins got some good news and I came to get you."

"On foot?"

"I may have stolen Hodgins' car keys. Want a ride?"

"You know what? It is just mean the way you say things like that, when I can't do anything about it. And yes I want a ride because Bones stole my keys as well. Do they teach you to steal keys in anthropology?"

"I picked that up from Eric, actually. That and lock-picking."

"Why?" – The word was elongated.

"I ended up inside my locker far too many times during high school. I asked Eric to teach me so I could spend less time in there." – Booth's face became impassive. – "But that was a long time ago. And who would've thought I'd ended up using those skills to car jack Hodgins?"

The mood in the room lightened as Booth chuckled.

* * *

Forensic Platform

Medical-Legal Lab

"Tabidae pupal casing show that the boy ingested a heavy dose of ketamine. Kids call it 'Special K'."

"So somebody dosed him."

"Or, wild thought: he took it himself like most kids do."

Zack grinned: "Not in these levels. If he took it by his own volition" - _Which I don't think he did._ - "he wouldn't have been able to hang himself. We've finally been able to prove homicide."

Angela joined the group:

"So where is the commemorative champagne?"

Zack handed her a plastic bottle:

"Here is a bottle of sparkling water. Go insane."

The entomologist, the FBI agent and the anthropologist openly laughed at Angela and Zack's interaction. Hodgins muffled a groan but his best friend noticed:

"Angie." – A whisper so low not even Booth could hear. – "I think Hodge is in pain."

"On it." - Her voice got back to her normal tone - "Hey, Hodge? Want a glass of tasteless champagne?"

"Thanks."

"Just go back to Sid. Let him bring your meal and the heartburn will disappear." – The couple left to Angela's office.

Zack's gaze went from his lover to his boss. Bones' gaze met his.

"Heartburn!" – They exclaimed together.

"What?"

"Hodgins is with heartburn because stomach acid is rising to the esophagus."

"The ketamine plus choking could've caused Nestor to regurgitate."

"The rope would've held the gastric acids in his throat."

"Explaining the absence of fluids at the scene. It would also weaken the hyoid."

"We need to run a few scenarios through the Angelator."

* * *

Imaging Unit

Jeffersonian Institute

"Replace the values for the hyoid with these coefficients. Please."

"It will replicate the bone deterioration by the hydrochloric acid."

Angela made the hologram and waited for the holographic bone to break.

"There! The hyoid cracked."

"196.3 hours. Just over eight days."

"Poor kid."

"Would you feel better if we showed them what we found?"

_Not really._

"Yeah, Ange. Tucker was not the only one lying during the investigation."

The artist and her best friend left the lovers alone.

"Zack…"

"I had thought a lot about suicide while I was in high school. I turned to the only person that could help me."

"Sam?"

Zack nodded. "He made me realize that the fact that I was alive was a miracle. I couldn't…"

_I couldn't even think about it after our talk_.

Booth pulled his lover into warm embrace.

"That's how I knew Nestor couldn't have done it. After years of not being able to listen he got a miracle of his own."

Seeley wiped his squint's tears.

"I wish I knew what to say."

"You being here for me is enough." - The FBI hugged him a little tighter and kissed him. Zack waited the kiss to end before adding:

"More than enough."


	7. Chapter 5

S01E03 – A Boy in a Tree

**Disclaimer**: I do **not **own Jace Everett or any of his songs. I do **not** own Garbage or any of their songs. I do **not** own 'Music & Lyrics' or any of their songs.

**Author Notes****: **I change the character highlighted on each scene. Words in italic are their thoughts.

Now let's address the fact that I don't really know Bones' father's name. I have been informed it isn't Max Brennan, but Matthew Brennan. Changes have already been made. (Thank you, Mr. Guest).

Songs used are:

Bad Things by Jace Everett

Temptation Waits by Garbage

Way Back into Love performed by Drew Barrymore and Hugh Grant from the movie 'Music & Lyrics'

Main characters in each scene are Zack Addy (The Seahorse and The Surprise) and Seeley Booth (The Arrest and The Restaurant - Reprise).

* * *

Chapter Five

In which Zack gets a surprise and the killers are caught.

Angela Montenegro's office

Jeffersonian Institute

"This isn't from the DVD. It's a snippet from his hard drive. Someone tried to erase it but Zack and I got some of it back."

The video showed Nestor giving Camden a necklace.

"Angela, zoom in."

"Please." – Brennan glared at her partner. – "What? It's only polite."

"He's right, Tempe." – She zoomed in – "It's a little seahorse. Come on. What kind of blackmailer does that?"

_No kind._

"It's sweet. A clueless kid in love."

"Speaking from experience, Zack?"

Zack was able to fight the blush this time and focused on the video.

"There!"

"I don't see anything, Zack."

"She rolled her eyes for the camera."

_She never loved him. Big surprise with the way she acted._

"What?"

"Play it in stop-motion for them, Angela."

Brennan's jaw dropped:

"She knew the camera was there."

"How did you two find that?"

"Not me. Zack did."

"You needed some prove that Camden lied."

"What we'll do now, Booth?"

"This is where public school education comes in handy. 'Divide and conquer' was the playground's motto."

Hodgins knocked on the door.

"Hey, Ange, need to talk to you. And you too, Dr. Brennan."

"Regarding what, Dr. Hodgins?"

"Zack's punishment, Tempe." – Angela told her best friend.

The squint in question muttered under his breath:

"I hoped she'd have forgotten it by now."

* * *

Interrogation Room

J. Edgar Hoover Building (FBI)

Tucker Pattison, his mother and his lawyer were in one interrogation room while Booth, Brennan, Camden, her mother and their lawyer were in another. Zack and Director Cullen were behind the one-way mirror.

"What would help, Camden, is if you could tell us why Nestor killed himself."

"Then we can close the murder investigation."

"Why is Tucker here?"

"Oh, Tucker, he said some things…"

"What things?"

"What Tucker told us doesn't make you look good."

"I believed him, but agent Booth says it was only fair to hear your side."

"Your stories match up; we'll be able to drop the murder investigation."

_They won't._

"You know, I find it hard to believe it was your idea for Tucker to seduce your mother."

"It wasn't. She hit on Tucker."

"No, wait! Can they do that?" – The mother asked the lawyer.

"They're fishing; don't say a word."

"I wasn't fishing, were you fishing?"

"No."

_Well, maybe._

"Oh, please! Tucker was all Stacy's mom about it!" – Zack started humming the song from behind the one-way mirror, which caused Booth to grin. – "I just sort of, gave him permission. It was funny."

"Please stop this! Stop it!" – Her mother pleaded.

"Mom, deal with it, okay? You're the one that's the perv, so." – She paused. – "When my mom gave Tucker money to keep quiet, we had the idea to blackmail her with the tape. I was mad at her, I guess. Then, Tucker said it was my turn."

"Nestor was rich, lonely, catholic. He had a thing for you."

"And he was cute. People didn't notice because of the way he talked. But he was really cute. I liked him. We made the tape and showed it to Nestor. It made him really upset. Really upset."

"Because you'd threatened to show it to his mother?"

"Or because I broke his heart. I still can't believe he killed himself. I'm really sorry he did that."

"Does she really believe she's fooling anyone with that act?" – Zack asked Director Cullen.

"Most killers believe they are one step in front of the police, and so they act like they can't get caught."

Zack turned to face his lover's boss (who at the same time was his boss' lover):

"You have worked with Samuel Carter, haven't you?"

"How did you know?"

"I know his speech patterns. I'm his brother."

The lawyer started to talk:

"What Camden did was wrong and she's acknowledged it. She can't be held responsible for an unstable boy's overreaction."

Zack glared at him.

"I said I'm sorry."

"Yeah. Camden Destry, I'm placing you under arrest for the murder of Nestor Olivos."

"What? She's admitted to blackmail and attempted blackmail, that's all."

Bones got up:

"Nestor was gonna go to the headmaster and expose you, so you dosed him with ketamine and hauled him up into the tree. The DNA traces in the rope will prove it."

"And you already confessed to the motive."

Zack was smiling with glee. Booth looked at the mirror and smiled as well.

"Good job, Seeley."

Camden got desperate and practically screamed:

"If I cooperate and tell you everything Tucker did, do I get some sort of deal?"

The field agents looked at each other for a brief moment before turning back to the girl:

"Depends on what else you got."

Zack and Brennan waited while Booth closed the case.

"The headmaster and the head of security will be fired. Sherriff Roach will resign."

"All's well that ends well."

"Are you forgetting about your punishment, Zack?"

"Dammit!"

* * *

Medical-Legal Lab

Jeffersonian Institute

As the three arrived at the Jeffersonian; Zack was ambushed by Hodgins and Angela and literally dragged to Brennan's office. Inside some of her furniture had been moved to make way for a new desk.

Zack's name was added to the door, which now read:  
Dr. Temperance Brennan and Mr. Zack Addy's Office.

Angela had also taped over the 'M' in 'Mr.' with a 'D'.

"Surprise!"

Zack was speechless.

"We figured it wasn't fair all of us with offices and you with a locked drawer in Hodgins' desk so…"

The squint squealed and hugged his friends:

"Thank you guys so much!"

"You earned it, buddy."

There was a knock on the door.

"Ambassador Olivos, please, come in."

"I just wanted to know about the case status."

"The two kids responsible for your son's death are both in custody."

"Thank you."

Everyone left while Zack updated the Ambassador with all the other details. When she was leaving the squint stopped her:

"You said all a mother wanted to know is that she has raised her child well. That your biggest regret is that you'll never know if Nestor would grow up to be a good man." – Zack took a sharp breath. – "But he was a good man."

He handed her the picture she'd given him before continuing:

"He died because he was trying to do the right thing."

_I wish I could have met him._

The Venezuelan Ambassador nodded and left.

"So, Zack. It's time."

"I'll be right there, Ange."

Zack left the office and went to the middle of the lab.

"This would be a bad time to mention that I can't dance?"

"Really?"

"I have been told I look like a marionette in a windstorm."

"Don't worry, I'll lead. What's the song?"

"You probably don't know it."

"Then, hum it to me." - Zack did as his lover told him to. – "That's from 'Music & Lyrics', isn't it?"

Zack's jaw may have dropped a little. "I didn't expect a big bad FBI agent to know such a thing."

"Hey! I want a show!"

_Leave us alone!_

"We better not keep our audience waiting." – Booth said with a smile on his face.

Zack started to sing while they danced:

First to Ninth line

Booth joined his lover.

Rest of the song

The song ended but they didn't stop swaying to the melody. They were lost in each other.

"I will."

"I will too."

They kissed.

A loud "Wow!" made them turn their attention to Angela who was filming the song and dance.

"That better not end up on the internet!"

"Relax, Booth. It's not like you'll be able to find it anyway." – The artist shrugged.

* * *

Wong Fu's (The Chinese Restaurant)

Washington D.C.

When Zack and Booth arrived at their restaurant the rest of the squint squad was already there. Angela and Brennan were talking and sipping their drinks while Hodgins ate his food.

"Oh, no. This isn't gonna work. This is our place! Sid!"

"As long as they keep it down on the subject of rotten corpses and bodily fluids; I have no beef at all."

The entomologist finished eating:

"This is amazing. I had heartburn. I asked Sid to bring me something and now the heartburn is gone. It's… Man I love this place!"

"Okay, new rule. That counter is mine, that booth is yours."

Zack just yanked his lover's tie.

"This Booth is mine and he'll be nicer to my family."

_Not the reaction I expected but…_

The FBI agent let himself be dragged to their table.

"Fine."

"Here, Booth." – Brennan handed her partner an access card. – "Maybe it'll cheer you up."

Booth looked at his picture with a sad smile.

_Do I have to give Zack's back? I mean, I look good in this pic but I still prefer his._

"Give me that card. You keep mine."

A smile appeared on their faces. They share a quick kiss.

"You come on like a drug. I just can't get enough."  
"I'm like an addict coming at you for a little more. And there's so much at stake. I can't afford to waste. I never needed anybody like this before."

"Who knew a big bad FBI agent and a squint would be such saps?"

"Shut up Hodge, it's romantic."

"But, Ange! They talk in lyrics!"

"Just be glad it's 'Temptations Waits' and not 'Bad Things'."

Zack's eyes darkened with desire.

"I wanna do bad things with you."

The End


	8. Epilogue

S01E03 – A Boy in a Tree

**Author Notes****: **I change the character highlighted on each scene. Words in italic are their thoughts.

To clear things up chronologically for this epilogue:

Angela and Bones' talk happens **at the same time** as Zack and Booth's does.

Booth and Hodgins' talk happens **at the same time** Zack joins the girls' conversation.

More notes at the end.

* * *

Epilogue

In which help and advice are requested, given and shared.

Temperance

She and Angela were talking in the artist's office:

"Sweetie, I need help."

"With what, Ange?"

"My date."

"With whom?"

"Hodgins."

_Oh. **Oh.**_

"Okay. What do you expect me to help you with?"

"Girl stuff. What I'm going to wear and such."

"No offense, Angela, but I'm not the right person for this talk."

"I know. But you're the only one I can talk to about this."

"I recon the person you actually need is going to be walking through that door any minute now." – She pointed at Zack who was almost at the door. Angela waited for the knock before yanking him inside.

* * *

Angela

"Sweetie, I need help."

"With what, Ange?"

"My date."

"With whom?"

Angela bit her bottom lip:

"Hodgins."

"Okay. What do you expect me to help you with?"

_I expected something else. But this is Temperance we're talking about. Of course she would surprise me._

"Girl stuff. What I'm going to wear and such."

"No offense, Angela, but I'm not the right person for this talk."

"I know. But you're the only one I can talk to about this."

"I recon the person you actually need is going to be walking through that door any minute now."

Angela heard a knock.

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

_Yank!_

* * *

Jack

Hodgins was pacing around the lab thinking about his future date with Angela.

_Can't screw this up. Can't screw this up. Can't screw this up. _

_I have to make this the best first date ever._

_Funny thing is that the only person I would ask for advice is Ange. Gotta love the irony._

Hodgins approached Zack and Booth:

"Need to talk to you."

* * *

Seeley

"Hey, uhm, Zack?"

"Y-yes, Se-Seeley?"

_He's so cute when he stutters._

"Hodgins and Angela made me realize something."

"What?"

"We never really went on a first date."

"Oh."

"We got 8'o clock reservations, I'll pick you up. Formal wear."

"Define formal."

"Tie."

"Alright. Only a red silk tie and nothing else."

_Isn't that a seductive sight?_

"Please wear the rest of the clothes or we won't make it to the restaurant."

"Don't worry; I will be presentable for our date."

They kissed.

"Can't wait."

_Really can't._

Hodgins approached the couple.

"Need to talk to you."

"Sure."

"Not with you, Zack."

"Oh." – Zack turned to Booth. – "Do not kill him. He's my best friend. Besides, he's my ride."

"I'll behave."

"If either of you needs me, I'll be in Angela's office."

Zack walked away and the FBI agent gave Hodgins a go-on-with-it look.

"So."

"So."

"I need advice. I'm sure Zack has already told you about my date with Angela."

"He did."

"Any tips?"

"You're really asking me this?"

"The alternative is Zack."

"Good point. I wouldn't take her to a fancy restaurant if I were you. This is Angela. She would prefer, I don't know, maybe a walk around town or something like that."

"I'll figure something out."

* * *

Zack

"Hey, uhm, Zack?"

"Y-yes, Se-Seeley?" – Zack's stutter was brought forth because of the intense look on his lover's face.

"Hodgins and Angela made me realize something."

_Please let it not be about breaking up with me._

"What?"

"We never really went on a first date."

Zack released a breath he didn't know he was holding:

"Oh."

"We got 8'o clock reservations, I'll pick you up. Formal wear."

"Define formal."

"Tie."

Zack smiled seductively:

"Alright. Only a red silk tie and nothing else."

Booth's face turned violet red (most of his blood was pooling somewhere else.)

"Please wear the rest of the clothes or we won't make it to the restaurant."

"Don't worry; I will be presentable for our date."

Their kiss was chaste albeit underneath that exterior it was burning with passion.

"Can't wait."

Hodgins approached the couple.

"Need to talk to you."

"Sure."

"Not with you, Zack."

"Oh." – The squint changed the object of his attention. – "Do not kill him. He's my best friend. Besides, he's my ride."

"I'll behave."

"If either of you needs me, I'll be in Angela's office."

_I need some advice, anyway. I know I shouldn't be nervous, but I can't help it. I'm really desperate for help. I'm going to see the woman who once said I should 'reap the benefits of her sexual wisdom'. _

Zack knocked on the door and was promptly yanked inside.

"Angela! What did I tell you about manhandling me?"

"That the only man you want handling you is Booth?" – She smirked as she said 'handling'.

"Yes. What? Not the point. I told you don't like being manhandled." – A calming breath – "Anyway…"

"Spill."

"I have a date with Booth. A first date. And I know I shouldn't be this nervous, seeing as though I've already slept with him-"

Angela cut him off:

"Whoa, breathe."

"Ange, I haven't had a first date go well in…" – Zack paused a bit to gather his thoughts. – "Well, in ever."

"Zack, calm down, you're hyperventilating."

"I'm sorry, Dr. Brennan. But this is the one date I do not want to mess up. Help?"

"Don't worry, honey. Booth will still love you even if you mess up. Now help me. How did you make your actual first date with Booth go well?"

"It wasn't as much of a date as it was me dragging him to the bed room by his tie." – The women looked mildly shocked. Zack shrugged. – "His couch was too soft."

"I don't suppose you could that with Hodgins?"

"Not that he wouldn't like that, Tempe; but I think I don't want to ruin my friendship with him on a date that may not even work out."

_Oh, it will._

"I don't understand. Why wasn't Zack worried about ruining his friendship with Booth?"

"I wasn't his friend. He was keener on avoiding and ignoring me rather than talking to me."

"Really? He kept asking me things about you while we were out in the field."

"About me?" – Brennan just nodded in answer.

"Now that we got you sorted out, can we move on to me?"

"Just be yourself, Ange. You're over thinking this. As Dr. Brennan would say, you're a heart person. Use it. Go with your strengths."

"But what will I wear?"

"Angela Pearly Gates Montenegro, stop whining! This is Hodgins we're talking about. You could show up using tie-dye in a formal dinner and he would still act as if you were better dressed than the queen."

"That appears to be the correct assumption."

Hodgins opened the door.

"You ready to go, buddy?"

"Yes. We need to get home and get ready for our respective dates."

"Let's get going."

The End (Really) (For now.)

* * *

**Author Notes**: First, I would like to welcome UrbanBorn to the readers/reviewers gallery (You all play nice.)

The shade used in this chapter is:

Violet Red is one of the red(ish) colors in a 64-colors Crayola box. (It's somewhat lighter than Red Violet).

This is less like an epilogue and more like a bridge to my next work: 'The First Date in the Relationships'. Which will be a two-song song fic, with one chapter for Angela and Hodgins' first date and another for Zack and Booth's "first" date.

Angela and Hodgins' song will either be 'Enchantment' or 'Breathless' (Both by Corinne Bailey Rae).

Zack and Booth's song will either be 'Strangers in the Night' (Frank Sinatra) or 'Too Lost in You' (Sugababes).

Thank you for reading, I appreciate it. I also loved the reviews (and the quantity was also good), keep'em coming. Stay tuned for more stories. Farewell!


End file.
